


Kitty and the Big Bad Wolf

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [3]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Babysitter Vore, Casual Vore, Digestion, F/M, Female Prey, Fluff, Monster Roleplay, Non-Erotic Vore, Oral Vore, Other, Reformation, Soft Vore, Underage Prey, Vore, consensual vore, male pred, painless digestion, very fluffy vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people can swallow other people whole, digest them painlessly, and reform from being digested, a babysitter plays a vorish game with his charge to the enjoyment of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty and the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unfinished unbirth piece and a cockvore request. But I came up with this at 4 AM, and I decided I must write this little morsel.  
> Also, the prey is underage (6 years old) and the predator an adult, but there are no sexual acts or sexual relationship.  
> I wouldn't write child porn at gunpoint. Still, if a child getting swallowed whole and digested alive (painlessly, consensually and non-permanently) is a problem for you, leave.

As soon as I arrive to babysit my best friend's kid Kitty, the six-year old asks the same question every time.

"Can we play Big Bad Wolf?"

Big Bad Wolf is Kitty's favourite game with me, maybe because I look so much like one, with a lean, hairy body, scruffy greying sideburns, and large, pointed teeth. The game consists of her hiding, and me finding, swallowing, and painlessly digesting her, then reforming her in the family regenerator.

"Later, okay? You need to eat breakfast first. Have you had breakfast?"

Sure enough, as soon as she's finished, we start playing.

She runs off to hide, and I wait for a bit, then search through the house, looking under beds, behind curtains and in cupboards.

"Where are you?", I call out. "You can't hide, little morsel. The big, bad wolf is coming to eat you."

I finally find her in the master bedroom, curled up behind a locked chest I know for a fact contains her parent's sex toys. I reach for her and pull her out gently.

"Grrr", I fake-growl at her. "I caught you, you're going to be dinner."

She giggles. I peel her out of her tee and shorts, open my mouth and dangle her over it by both chubby little hands. My lips capture her feet, slurping up her legs like a pair of soft, warm noodles. I stop to lick at her belly, relishing the taste of baby fat and the syrupy, buttery sweetness of the pancakes I made for her earlier. Delicious. I hold her in place with my teeth, pressing gently, while I suck on her whole body like it's a piece of candy.

Having enjoyed her flavour for a while, I tip my head back, sending her down my gullet with a few powerful gulps.

I think I hear her yell "Wheeeee!" as she slides down my esophagus and lands in my stomach in a pile of half-digested pancake mush. She's so small that I barely could tell I have anyone inside me if I could not feel her wriggling and moving around excitedly.

My guts make short work of such a tiny, soft morsel, liquifying and absorbing her with ease. Even as she reforms, I feel myself getting hungry.

Maybe she'll let me eat her again.


End file.
